Harbinger
Harbinger is a Spy created by YouTube user CommanderJonas. His theme is Starcraft: brood wars - Protoss theme. Appearance Harbinger is a completely black, maskless spy with yellow glowing eyes and with spikes sticking out of his shoulders. He is made out of a hard, crystal-like metal. And he moves across the ground by hovering/flying above it, instead of walking. He has a second look, here he is a maskless black spy with yellow eyes. Personality and Behavior Harbinger is an intelligent, enigmatic, malicious and very powerful freak who is traveling the world in search of something. No-one really knows what he is looking for, but it is well-know that he will stop at nothing to find what he is looking for. He is a bit of an anti-hero since he is very determinate to achieve his goal that he will kill anyone who stands in his way, but at the same time he is reasonable and doesn't kill people who are not directly interfering with him. He has also been seen helping people who where in need of assistance. Powers and Abilities Harbinger is a freak with many abilities. His main ability is the ability to manipulate energy to his pleasing. *Energy manipulation(red): He can manipulate energy in order to dissolve objects at the molecular level, this will also kill people. This is not guarantied to kill anything. Beings with high tolerance to damage(because of armor or simple resilience) will only take damage from these attacks. He can also use this to create small energy shields so he can stop minor incoming attacks. *Energy manipulation(green): His green energy manipulation has the ability to heal some of the most serious wounds, both on himself and on others. *Energy manipulation(white): This energy grants him the ability to teleport himself or others over long distances. But his teleport is relatively slow. *Telepathy: he has the ability to read other peoples minds. Though this requires him to be in physical contact with others in order to do it. *Mind-shattering: He can use his telepathic abilities to shatter people's minds. This leaves people with black soulless eyes and virtually no brain activity. *High Damage tolerance: His body is made out of a very tough black crystal. This grants him high tolerance to damage, but he is not immune to damage. *Intelligence: He is very intelligent and capable of thinking several steps ahead of his opponents. Faults and weaknesses *He is somewhat slow-moving compared to other freaks and people. *Despite his intelligence he is pretty arrogant and have a tendency to underestimate his opponents. He does however learns from his mistakes when fighting someone. *Since he is made out of a type of rock/metal freaks with the ability to control either, has the potential of completely controlling his body. *Harbinger seems to lack real melee attacks. He relies on his ranged abilities and Mind blotting for close combat. *Harbinger has only average mercenary physical strength. He is not particularly strong. *His long range teleport he uses leaves a red call-marker on the ground before he arrives. This makes setting up ambushes on him easy. Trivia *Harbinger is heavily inspired by the Hero known as Outworld Devourer from the game Dota 2. His quotes are even taken from the same Hero. *He is based on the RPG character concept known as a paladin. Which is a character who can take a decent amount of damage, but still deal high amounts of damage and at the same time heal himself and his allies. *Though bearing some resemblance to Slender Mann and Silhouette, Harbinger is inspired by neither. *A tutorial on how to make him can be found here. Notable videos By the creator *(Gmod) Harbinger *(Old video) Ability Test *Harbinger VS Doc Jarate By the community * More Freaks Category:BLK Team Category:Spies Category:Monsters made by 1.comanderjonas Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Intellectuals Category:Freaks with Theme Songs